Handled and Torn
by Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Warning for Rape - don't read if it distresses you Five was at the HQ for a while longer than he anticipated, the Handler is not to be trifled with and she decides to punish Five in the worst way possible. When Five manages to escape, he has to deal with a few things, whilst also trying to stop the apocalypse. FULL VERSION ON AO3 UNDER SAME NAME :)
1. Chapter 1

"You are a great disappointment to me."

Five had his hands on the pneumatic tubes, he had to get away and he had to do it now.

"I saved you from a lifetime of being alone. You owe me!" The Handler screamed at him.

Five grinned, "You're right, I do owe a debt." He flashed behind her. "Just not to you." He went to retrieve the grenade out of his pocket, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" She pulled it out from behind her. "You think you are smarter than me?"

Five tried to jump. Nothing happened though. His eyes widened, "Shit" He mumbled under his breath. He retreated and went to exit the door but was greeted by two very large men, who hit him over the head. It didn't knock Five out but Five stumbled back. One of them grabbed one arm, and the other grabbed his other arm. Five squirmed within their grasp, trying to get loose. Trying to escape from their clutches.

"Take him back to my office." She ordered. "And get someone to clear this shit up."

Five woke up in her office, strapped down onto her desk, on his back with his knees up and spread apart. He was naked from the waist down. Five began to tremble underneath the leather straps. He struggled against his bounds but he couldn't pry himself loose. He grunted in frustration. Then he heard a cruel cackle come from the shadowed corner of the room. He could smell the smoke of her cigarette. The Handler emerged from the darkness and stood above his head, stroking his skin with her bony fingers.

Her sharp nails dug into his skin as she fondled with his hair. She took a roll of duct tape out of her dress' pocket and took a strip of it. She fastened it over Five's mouth, silencing him. You could barely hear his groans. He laid his head back against the desk, throwing daggers at her ugly scowl as she circled him. Five tried to reach his hand to move the straps but it didn't work.

He tried to jump. That didn't work either. The Handler noticed this.

"Ah, these straps were manufactured to hold you down. They completely suppress your powers. Genius really... Now, you have been bad Five. Bad boys get punished don't they?"

She giggled under her breath, Five groaned against the bindings.

"There's no point in struggling Five."

She crouched by his legs looking at him with a hungry expression. "I've wanted you since the day I saw you... This young body just makes me, ooh. Five, you're so young yet so old... a man out of time... beautiful." She stroked the inside of his leg. Five tried to curl his leg back but he found himself frozen... he couldn't move a muscle. She moved her finger up his leg, caressing it, then... she entered him.

Five gagged, he shrieked under the tape. He shuddered violently as she was inside him. His eyes widened, and he could barely breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, it was impossible to watch her but he didn't need to. He could feel her rummage around. He screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes. He clenched his fists. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here any longer. This stupid child body made him so weak. If he was in his adult body this wouldn't be happening and if it was going to he would be able to have the strength to fight back against her.

So, he struggled, against a foe that he had no chance to fight back. For once in his life, Five had never felt so powerless. He couldn't get out of this, he would have to endure it.

The pain was too much, he felt her penetrating him and he sobbed at each thrust. He could hear moan in an almost maniacal, animalistic way. She was violent, cruel and disgusting. He could feel her kiss his face, bite his ear. He simply sobbed and did not open his eyes.

He heard her sigh, he still didn't open his eyes. He was scared.

He could hear her drop off the desk, "Now, I hope you learnt your lesson Five. I really enjoyed it though." She bent down and kissed him again.

He heard the straps unfasten and flop against the desk. His eyes were still clenched close but he had let his fists flatten. He was breathing heavily and when he heard her leave the office he finally opened his eyes. Five looked down and began sobbing again. Blood. There was blood between his legs. He slammed his head back on the wood. He swiped the tape off of his mouth and screamed. How could he have let this happen?

He sniffled, and tears carried on falling. Five reached for his pocket in his blazer, and took out the piece of paper that had been in there.

Protect Harold Jenkins.

He rose his head and roughly rubbed his eyes with a sigh. He had a lead he would just have to find a way to get back and put this whole ordeal in the back of his head.

Only Five had no idea that this whole ordeal would come back to him, to haunt to him. He had no idea...

He heard the door click close.

He fell off he desk, feeling weak but still trying to move. He began to crawl across the floor, leaving behind a bloody trail. He saw his shorts and pants next to the table leg. He picked them up and slowly, painfully began to put them on, groaning as he did so. He huffed out and moaned when he pulled the shorts up. He rose to his feet, using the desk as a support.

He could see his blood over the desk, he quickly shoved a hand in front of his mouth. He swallowed down the bile and began to tremble. Five shook his head and backed away from the scene.

He then began to weakly smirk as he saw that the Handler had left her briefcase in the room with him... what an idiot. He ambled over to it. Picking it up, Five rolled the numbers so it turned to the date that he needed. He wanted, no, needed to get back home to the academy. He had to stop this infernal apocalypse... even if it was the last thing he ever did. Five stood with the case in hand, pressing the trigger he was swallowed up by the blue hue and with a flash he was gone and the last thing he could hear before completely vanishing was a tortured shriek of his name by the bitch who hurt him.

Opening his eyes, Five saw that he was sitting in the bathroom back at the academy. He looked around and saw that he was alone, he took a deep breath and sat down on the toilet seat, placing the briefcase to the side. His eyes went hollow but visions of the day flew into his mind. He shook his head violently and dropped his gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt tears trickle down his face. He could taste metal and salt in his mouth. He could feel something touch him. He felt something too close- Bile rose in his mouth and he turned and threw up into the toilet bowl. He felt the vomit rise and spew out of him.

He was grateful that he was alone.

He didn't particularly enjoy being alone but alone was what he was used to. For decades he didn't know anything else apart from his own company. He had Delores of course but it wasn't the same but she wouldn't tell him to 'be a man' or 'grow up' and for that he loved her all the more. She was so supportive, even if he drank too much for her liking.

He continued to throw up, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He heaved and heaved until there was nothing else to heave. He coughed, the taste in his mouth was truly awful. He brought a hand to his mouth. He wiped the mess from his face and flushed the toilet, watching his sick whirl around. Disgusting. He approached the sink and washed his hands and face... but he still felt completely dirty. He grew quieter. His throat was sore. He took his clothes off, trying not to look at the blood that was on his clothes and on his skin.

A product of her cruelty? Was this how he was supposed to remember her? He sighed, he should've known not to be vulnerable around her she was too clever, and he thought he was just as clever, if not more.

He looked to the bath. Maybe the water would calm him? He hadn't had a proper wash in a while. He nodded to himself, confirming his decision. He turned the taps and let the water run. Even by hearing the water run he began to feel calmer. He waited until the bath was halfway full before climbing in, a foot at a time. Five sighed at the warmth. He sat in the water, staring in front of him, into nowhere. He rubbed his skin on his legs, washing the blood off. He sat there for a moment, embracing the silence that was rare to find in his chaotic world.

He silently cried to himself as he sat in the water. The bottom half of him was hurting, he tried to shake it off but nothing helped. He shook his head and climbed out of the tub, trying to ignore the red water. He drained it, but didn't look. The more he looked, the more it hurt. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, he then disposed of his clothes, hiding the evidence. He grabbed the case and with a flash, he jumped to his room. He couldn't have anyone see him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them got out of the car, closing the door behind them. Diego raced ahead of them, Allison following and Five trailing behind them. He had been feeling strangely sick since he returned from escaping the Commission. He had kept that part to himself though, he didn't want the other worrying over him when they had an apocalypse to stop and a world to save. So Five simply shook of the feeling and followed his siblings to the front door.

He watched as Allison raced around to the side of the house, he followed Diego to the door though. He could hear his brother say something but ignored him as he blinked and appeared to the inside of the house. He felt a sharp pain from his stomach but ignored it, they had a task to complete. He flinched as he watched his brother crash through the door. Five went behind him and tried the door handle and, well, "You know, the door was unlocked." He said with a smirk on his face.

Diego grunted as he clambered to his feet, shooting a quick glare at Five.

"Let's split up, yell if you're in trouble or anything." He commanded, as he ambled off to a corner of the house.

"Ah, inspiring leadership."

"One of the greats." Allison chimed in. They split up, Five and Allison walked up the stairs. Five grunted softly at the dull pain that was sharpening in his stomach, he shook it off from his thoughts though. He began looking in the bedrooms and bathroom but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. When he entered the bathroom, he took a quick glance at the mirror and looked at his reflection, there were black bags under his eyes. He was rather tired come to think of it, that would have to be replenished later though. This man could be the way to prevent the end of the world.

"Hey, guys!?" He heard Allison call for them. He walked out of the bathroom and saw her up the ladder to the attic. Diego looked confused.

"Erm, sis, do you mind?"

"Oh, right hold on. " She climbed the rest of the way up and stood up on the floor. Diego followed in pursuit and with a hint of caution, so did Five.

Before he reached the top, there was another shooting pain coming from his abdomen. He grunted again, almost silently as to not alarm the others. He pulled himself up when he reached the attic.

He was greeted with an alarming sight, plastic figurines for the Academy days when they were children, with their faces burnt. They were melted off. There were posters of them all with their eyes crossed out.

"This was never about Vanya." Allison muttered.

Five could barely hear her, there was a ringing in his head. He blinked, trying the shake it off but it only made it worse. He brought a hand to his face and could feel blood coming out of his nose. The pain from his stomach returned, he flashed a hand to it and softly cried out, he painfully sighed and collapsed backwards onto the floor.

Diego and Allison dropped to the floor after him.

"Blood..." He could just make out what Allison was whispering. Diego swore under his breath blood leaked down his legs.

"Five, what's going on? Why didn't you tell us?"

Five closed his eyes, "You have to keep going... we're...so close..."

His eyes fluttered close as he gave out another pained cry.

"We have to get him out of here."

Allison agreed, with tears in her eyes. "You get down first and I'll hold him out to you."

"Yeah." Diego began his descent down the ladder. Once he reached the bottom he gave a signal to Allison who carefully dragged Five to the hatch, he held his legs out of the hole and Diego took a hold of them, bringing Five to his chest. Allison jumped down and they closed the attic door.

They raced out of the house, carrying their brother carefully as to not jostle him and cause more unnecessary pain to him. Allison opened the car door and climbed in, Diego laid Five out with his head on Allison's knees. He closed the door behind him and got into the driver's seat. He ignited the engine and speedily drove back to the academy.

"Diego can you drive any faster? He's bleeding out back here!" Allison yelled to the front of the car, holding onto her brother's head, stroking his cheek and fiddling with his hair.

Diego grunted but pressed his foot down on the acceleration. He sped through the busy streets, continuing to take quick glances at his brother through the mirror. He could see the blood on the bottom half of him, staining Five's shorts red. He swore under his breath. He drove faster.

Allison didn't want to look at Five. She was too scared, yet she couldn't help but look. She could see his eyes squirm around even though his eyelids were covering them. She could see the blood leak out from underneath him, and down his face from his bleeding nose. What had happened to him? What was Five not telling them? She placed a hand on his cheek, and pulled him closer to her chest, hoping that he body heat would keep him warm and stop him from going into shock. His skin was turning paler, she felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Seeing Five hurt reminded her of Claire. If she saw her daughter hurt like this she had no idea what she would do, even though Five his her brother, if still felt the same. Allison would hurt whoever hurt her brother.

Even with his mind in a state of unconsciousness, Five could feel hands over him again... he could feel his blood boil and bubble, running down his legs, down his face, staining his skin red. He was torn. She had torn him. He was broken. He could feel his tears run down his cheek, leaving trails of red behind. By the time he knew it every inch of his body was red. Red with his blood. His blood. He could feel something rise up inside of him, he could feel the hot, metallic taste, run from between his lips, the blood dribbling down his chin, onto his shirt.

He cried out.

Allison could feel Five tremble in her arms as she began to climb out of the car. Diego came around to her side, helping her to pull Five out of the vehicle. They worked carefully but quickly, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary. Five groaned but remained out of it. He was trembling, shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Diego placed him into his arms, signalling Allison to go and open the door.

She raced to the door whilst Diego marched behind her with Five cradled in his arms. Allison opened the door, let Diego through and closed it again behind her, making sure that they weren't followed. They ran over to the sofa, gently laid Five down and figured out what they were going to do next. Just as Allison was about to open her mouth to speak, Diego had wandered out of the room, she could hear him whisper 'Mom' but she couldn't listen right now, their brother was bleeding out and they had no idea what was actually wrong with him. She sighed and carefully pulled Five's blazer off and took his tie off him, then unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

There wasn't any sign of an injury but she could see a red patch on his shorts. Her eyes widened when she realized where the blood was coming from.

"What happened to you Five?" She muttered, knowing she wouldn't be hearing an answer just yet, and knowing her brother, Allison knew that get the answer from Five was going to be a difficult task but one that she would have to do.

Diego returned into the room with Grace on his heels. Grace knelt down beside Five and Allison stood and walked over to Diego. Mom was back? She wasn't dead? She shook her head, and forgot about that for a moment, turning her attention back to Five.

"We'll need to take him into the medical room." Grace stated to Allison and Diego, who both nodded. Diego went to pick Five back up and heard him groan as he did so. Grace nodded and they left the room and walked up the stairs.

Approaching the medical room, Grace gave instructions to the other two saying to put Five on the bed and she would examine him, and clean him up too.

Allison nodded, "Yes, Mom."

Diego nodded too, listening to his mother.

Grace nodded as well. All agreeing with each other. She turned the handle for the medical room and went to go and put her apron on. Diego slowly and carefully laid Five down onto the table. Allison didn't follow them into the room, she went to the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands, her brother's blood. Diego reluctantly left his mother and brother in the room, closing the door behind them, with a click.

Grace turned her attention to Five and began to take his clothes off, disposing of the bloody uniform. Five was left naked on the table, Grace ensured that the door was locked, respecting Five's privacy. She grabbed a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood away. She cleaned his face, making sure the blood from his nose was gone. Grace, carefully wiped the blood away from Five's buttocks, the main source of the injury. She had a sad expression on her face. When Five returned she would have to talk to him. She had her suspicions but she needed the unfortunate reassurance.

She saw some bruising around his stomach and as she placed a hand on there, she could feel a round part to it, not Five's scrawny self. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She placed a hand there and palpitated the surface.

A groan was released from Five's mouth and she took her hands off of him. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over her son's body, bringing the warmth back to his body. Grace put an arm around his back and underneath his legs. She took him off the table and used her foot to open the door. She cradled him closer to her chest and carried him into his bedroom. He was placed onto the bed, Grace closed the door. She retrieved a pair of clean pajamas from the wardrobe and began to dress him.

When she was done, she tucked him under the duvet of his bed and nestled him inside of it, allowing the warmth to embrace him. She grabbed a chair and sat by his bedside until he awoke again. She had to talk to him.

Grace watched Five sleep with concern in her mechanical eyes, every so often she would place a hand on Five's forehead, making sure that he didn't have a fever. He would groan every now and again, Grace could only watch, there was nothing more she could do to ease his pain.

Each of the children had allotted training times.

They would train in order.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.

On this hour it was Five's turn. Strangely, he was looking forward to it. He always pushed harder, knowing that if he did what his father asked of him, when he asked him, Reginald would be proud of him, in his own way.

Five stood in front of his father with a determined expression on his face, which Reginald saw but chose to ignore, they had work to do.

"Right Number Five, let's begin."

Five nodded, waiting for his first instruction.

"By the bookcase."

Five concentrated and warped to the bookcase on the other side of the room.

"The vase."

Five closed his eyes and teleported to the vase on the opposite side of the bookcase.

Then to the table, then the other side and the other and the other. By the 10th time, Five was exhausted but his father still demanded more of him.

"Again!"

Five did so. He flashed to the top of the stairs. He could feel the strain now. He felt dizzy. He could feel something burn inside of him. He tried to jump again but couldn't. He began to shake as he saw his father's cold scowl directed at him. Clenching his fists together, Five tried as hard as he could. He managed to jump but appeared in the same spot.

Something began to trickle down his nose. he could taste the metal in his mouth. He was trembling on the spot. He grew pale.

"That's it for today."

Five nodded, but the movement caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head and Five collapsed. He fell down the stairs and tumbled to the bottom. Before the darkness completely took him, he saw his father and Mom kneel down by his side.

Grace remembered that day. She kept the memory stored in the back of her drives. Five always had been one to try and prove himself and his power to their demanding father. She knew that sometimes he pushed them too hard. They were just children after all, but it was not in her programming to try and stop him. She wasn't programmed to dismiss Reginald's orders.

She felt ashamed of it.

She was designed to be their mother and she failed at that point. It wasn't just with Five either, but with the others too. She closed her eyes and kept a hand on Five's clammy skin. He was shaking in his sleep.

Grace had a suspected diagnosis for Five but she needed more concrete evidence. She rose from her seat that was beside the bed and exited the room for a moment. She retrieved a stethoscope from the medical room then returned to Five's bedroom. He hadn't moved from his spot on his bed. Grace stood above him, she unbuttoned his night shirt and placed the instrument on his abdomen. She placed it in her ears and listened to what she believed would be there.

Back in 1955, The Handler stormed around in her office, aggressively smoking on her cigarette. She had left the room for a moment and just as she was about to come back in, Five had disappeared along with her briefcase. Without a doubt, Five had most likely returned back to 2019 with HER BRIEFCASE. She sighed out in an annoyed tone. She threw her hands up in the air.

That little prick was up to something... but what? Hmm, she would have to find a way to get him back but that would not be an easy task. What to do, what to do?

She sat down at her desk and could see the bloody remains of her attack on Five. She smirked at the sight. That would smart the little shit.

Thrusting in and out of him, it felt so good. His young, tender skin.

The youth.

The power.

She sighed, yes she would get him back, by any means necessary.

Five flung forward the second he opened his eyes, panting, breathing heavily. He could feel himself choking, he could barely breath. He felt a hand rubbing circles in his back, he sighed, the soothing circles were somewhat calming him down. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He peered over his shoulder and saw his mother smiling at him, saying words of encouragement.

Five managed to get his breathing back to normal, he still felt a bit sick though... thinking of it though he did feel a bit dizzy, sweat began dripping down his face. He shuddered at the disgusting sensation.

He blinked and covered his mouth. He flung himself out of his bed, and darted to the bathroom. He kicked the door handle and just made it to the toilet before he began to throw the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

When he was finished, he collapsed to the side, his hand holding the toilet to support himself otherwise he would fall to the floor.

Grace had followed him and wiped his mouth with a wet rag.

Five was still breathing heavily, other than that, the room was silent.

"What's wrong with me?" He groaned out.

Grace brushed his hair out of his eyes, "It's okay dear."

"Is there something you're not telling me Mom?"

Grace turned her face away from him, she didn't know how to tell him. It was difficult.

"Mom?"

Grace sighed, "Five, you're pregnant."

_What?_


	3. Chapter 3

What?

"No no, that's impossible." Five stuttered out.

Grace shook her head, "Not impossible, just very rare."

Oh God.

Five swallowed hard. This could not be happening. He could not be pregnant. Firstly it was impossible. Secondly not the best timing in the world. there was an apocalypse to stop.

That bitch! The Handler did this to him... Five teared up at the though. He hunched over himself and began to sob. Grace wrapped her arms around Five's trembling frame and sat beside him.

"Breathe, Five. In and out."

Five nodded, trying to copy his mother's actions. He had never known his biological mother but the one in front of him, although artificial, was the closest thing he had and he couldn't have been more happy than what he was given.

She held onto him as he cried. Stroking his hair and speaking softly into his ear.

Five felt so weak and ashamed at this moment. He had been crying so much as of late and he felt ashamed of it. What if his siblings saw him like this? What was he supposed to do with that on his back? He laid his head on his knee, crying into the blue fabric of his pajamas.

When he did stop crying, and was reduced to quiet sniffles, he began to rise to his feet, letting his mother help him up.

"Please don't tell anyone Mom." He begged to her. "I don't need them coddling over me."

Although she was reluctant to do so, Grace nodded. "I won't tell them dear."

"Thank you."

He exited the bathroom and limped back to his bedroom, using his hand to hold himself up against the wallpaper. He may have finished throwing up but he still felt a bit weak. Grace could only watch with pity in her eyes. She wanted to help him more, but she was confused as to what to do. She watched Five enter his bedroom and close the door behind him. She did catch a glimpse of his distraught face but did nothing more.

Five plopped himself down on his bed with his chest heaving. He viciously rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tear stains. Everything was so fucked up now. He didn't know what to do. He laid back against the sheets, on his side, facing away from the door. It was still nighttime, he noted as he gazed out of the window and stared at the night sky. The stars were twinkling brightly.

He absently placed a hand on his stomach.

This, all of this, was too much to digest at the moment. Was it the Handler's? Yes. It had to be. He had never done it with anyone else. The thought never came to his mind. He closed his eyes but all he could see was her cruel expression staring at him.

Just as he was contemplating what to do, there was a faint knocking sound at the door, he didn't turn but he could hear the door open.

"Hey, Five." He could hear Klaus' voice coming through the doorway.

Five didn't say anything, Klaus took this as confirmation and permission for him to enter his brother's room.

"Mom said you weren't well, so I thought I'd bring you this to cheer you up." Five grunted as he turned over and sat up in his bed.

Klaus was carrying a tray of food in his hands were a beaming smile on his face. He placed the tray on Five's dresser and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry, I don't really think I'm up to eating."

Klaus nodded, "That's okay, don't worry. I can leave it there for you. Do you want me to leave you alon-"

"No!" Klaus blinked at the interruption. "I mean, no, you can erm stay if you want to."

Klaus smiled again and stayed sat on the bed. He didn't say anything for a moment but looked at Five, it was clear from the redness and puffiness of his eyes that he had been crying, and then rubbing his eyes afterwards. Klaus had tried many times to hide that he had been crying so he knew what the sight looked like.

When they were children, they had been close. Really close. They figured out they had powers at similar times to each other. Five had managed to spatial jump at a young age and it did take him a while to get his power under control.

Klaus on the other hand, was terrified of his powers. At night he could hear people's voices, calling out for help. Panicked, Klaus didn't know how to help them. He would talk in his sleep and become restless. Insomnia was not unusual to him but he would still cry himself to sleep, if he could even fall asleep.

He remembered Ben climbing into bed with him, but sometimes Ben didn't know. So he would have to cry himself to sleep.

One night though, he heard Five come into his room, climb into his bed and hold him as he cried.

They would never mention it to the others. It was there little secret.

No one knew, not even Ben, not even there Father.

Five would sneak back into his own room when Klaus had finally fallen asleep.

Even if he was exhausted the next morning, he would still help his brother to sleep.

Five watched as Klaus got up and walked to the other side of the bed, his brother kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed, on his side. Five was confused for a moment then remembered the little ritual they had. With no hesitation, Five laid back again on his side and felt his brother wrap his arms around his body and bring him closer to him. Five relished in the warmth. He thought this action would spark a feeling of fear in him.

The Handler used to do this to him.

That feeling never came though. He sighed and began to feel relaxed.

He would have to tell someone about his situation some time. He did feel hesitant about talking to Klaus about it, would he be secretive about it, respect his wishes? He didn't know.

He had to tell someone though.

He sighed internally at his predicament.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Klaus I need to tell you something but you cannot, cannot, tell anyone about it."

"I won't. What's wrong Five? Is it about the apocalypse."

Five shook his head.

"No," He whispered. "I'm... well, I'm pregnant."

Klaus blinked for a moment, he considered laughing at this but he had never heard Five joke about much and this isn't exactly something to joke about.

"What? How?"

Five grunted, "I'd rather not talk about it. I just think that someone else should know."

"Who else knows?" Klaus asked softly.

"Mom."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I know what it's like... you know, keeping a secret like this."

Five turned over and faced Klaus. "What do you mean?"

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Well, you know during the time when I was in Vietnam?"

Five nodded, remembering the conversation he had with his brother.

Klaus continued, "Yeah, well, I met someone there. His name was Dave, he was a soldier there. We hit it off, after a couple of drinks, a night together."

Klaus stopped himself for a brief pause. "I was- I lost mine. Then I lost him."

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I shouldn't have been hard on you about the case."

"Listen don't worry about it. Yeah I am a bit tense at the moment about it all. Losing two people isn't exactly easy, especially since one of them was someone I loved more than myself."

"Does anyone else know?"

Klaus shook his head. He did plan on telling Diego when they were in the car, he changed his mind though. He loved Diego but he wasn't always the easiest person to talk to about things like this.

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked.

Five sighed, "I don't know, I really don't. I want it but I also don't."

"Well, I'll be behind you no matter what you decide, and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Five thanked him.

"How about you get some rest? We can talk more in the morning if you want."

Five nodded and rolled back over.

Just like when they were kids, Klaus waited until he could hear Five's soft snoring before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As Klaus walked back to his own room he could feel Ben look at him.

"What?" He asked.

Ben shook his head. "Nothing, I just didn't think you would tell Five."

"I had to." He opened his door and fell backwards unto his bed. "I told you didn't I?"

"Yes but that's different Klaus, I know pretty much everything about you. I am just saying that I didn't think you would tell anyone else."

"Don't worry Ben, you're still the main guy I come to, even though I don't have much choice." He laughed to himself. "We've been bros since the moment we first opened our eyes, Ben, and when I join you eventually I'll introduce you to Dave."

"What makes you think we're in the same place?"

"I don't know." Klaus stated as he lit up a cigarette. "Okay then, I'll grab your ass out of Hell and fling you up to the pearl city myself. How's that?"

Ben smirked, "Whatever man, your choice not mine."

Klaus laughed and took a drag.

Five woke up in the morning, feeling less sick but remembering everything that had happened the previous day; finding out he was pregnant and having a heart to heart with Klaus was not how he was expecting his evening to go. He didn't bother get dressed by chose to do stay in the blue pajamas he went to bed in.

Five wandered down to the breakfast table in the morning, Luther was already down there with Klaus cooking in the background. Whilst Klaus was cooking, Five took the opportunity to look at the oldest of his siblings. Luther was clutching his head, had his hood over his head, and was hunched over the table. Five deduced that he was suffering and attempting to nurse a hangover, which begged the questions as to the whereabouts of his night. He wouldn't bother asking though, it wasn't exactly relevant.

Klaus poured 4 cups of coffee. Five picked his up and took a sip. It was revolting.

"Jesus. Who do I have to kill to get a decent cup of coffee?" He put the cup back down, glaring at Klaus.

He could see Luther gag at the smell of the coffee granules. Mentally, Five snorted at his brother's displeasure.

The day they found out that Luther had powers was an average day, but he had been the first to find out.

They were playing outside, Five wasn't though. Even as a child, he wasn't one to join in most of the time. Obviously there were times when the rest of his siblings dragged him to go and play with them but Five would rather spend his time reading, or doing his math.

Klaus and Ben were in the corner of the outside area, smacking each others hands. Vanya was beside them watching. Allison and Luther were sitting under the tree and Five was sitting on the bench, reading one of his favorite books.

Everyone was interrupted from what they were doing when Luther had dramatically sighed. He jumped from his space on the floor and walked around.

"Come on guys, we should be playing. Together."

"What do you suggest?" Allison asked, also standing to her feet.

"I don't know."

Klaus and Ben clambered to their feet.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Ben suggested.

Klaus clapped his hands together. "Good idea Ben!"

The rest agreed. Vanya was standing behind them nodding. Five, on the other hand, just shook his head and carried on reading.

Luther saw him. He grunted. He marched over and snatched Five's book away from him. Five yelled and tried to grab it but Luther was waving it in the air.

"Luther! Give it back!"

Luther shook his head. "I'll give it back if you come and play with us."

"No. I am reading my book."

"No, you'll come and play with us."

The rest of the siblings gathered round to see what was going on. Luther was waving the book in the air and Five was trying to jump and grab it but Five's small size wasn't helping him.

"Luther! This isn't funny!"

Luther was getting just as annoyed as Five was. As Five threw his hand in the air Luther caught it and held in a painful grip. Five groaned at the pressure. Then SNAP.

Everyone gasped at Five as he screamed at the pain. Luther had snapped his wrist.

"Oh no! Five! I'm so sorry! I didn't hold onto it that hard!" Luther exclaimed as he dropped Five's book onto the ground.

Grace had ran out at the sound of Five in distress. She ran out of the door, the rest of the children backed away from the scene. Five was kneeling on the floor, nursing his snapped wrists with tears down his face.

"What happened dear?" Grace asked.

"Luther snapped my wrist." Five explained, sniffling.

Luther muttered, "I'm really sorry Five. I didn't mean it."

Grace nodded, "At least it was an accident. Come on Five," she helped him to his feet. "Let's get you checked out."

Grace helped Five to the door.

Luther looked back to the others.

"What happened?" asked Vanya.

"I don't know. I just- I didn't hold onto him that hard."

Diego stood forward, "Maybe you're l-like sup-super strong?" He stuttered.

"Don't be stupid Diego." said Allison.

Klaus and Ben just stood there looking at each other, all of them were unsure as to what had happened. Luther knelt down and picked up Five's book. He would have to go and give Five his book back and apologize when they could see him.

"What's this about Klaus?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I conjured Dad last night."

Luther scoffed, "What? I thought you said you weren't sober for that."

Klaus scoffed back in mock, "Well yeah, but I got clean like yesterday."

Five placed his cup down, "Okay, say if you did conjure him, what did the old man have to say?"

"Most of it was about me being a disappointment yadda yadda. He did mention his murder or lack thereof."

Five and Luther looked at each other, was Klaus saying the truth?

"Don't joke about this Klaus." Luther warned him.

Klaus put a hand to his chest. "I'm not."

Five nodded, bringing his hands together. "What do you mean? What happened if he wasn't murdered?"

"He killed himself."

Luther scoffed again, not really wanting to believe his brother, who hardly took anything seriously. Five, on the other hand, continued to listen.

"Why did he do that?"

Klaus shrugged his head, "Don't know, he was about to explain but I just had to get revived didn't I?"

"You... died?"

Klaus nodded. "Yep. For like two minutes." Five saw Klaus turn his head, to most likely, Ben. "I was trying to save someone last night, but he was too busy you know getting laid and all that."

At that point, Luther stormed out of the room.

"You see what I mean. Bit of a dick isn't he sometimes." Klaus sat down besides Ben's chair.

"I'm sorry, are you OK? And by that I mean actually OK?"

Klaus paused and pondered for a moment. "Well, I'm better than you I'll say that."

Five laughed under his breath. "I need to go and think for a moment."

"Sure thing."


End file.
